The Master and The Wolf
by TheFallenArchangel
Summary: The TARDIS knows, she's known since the moment her cub pushed her away. Her thief had broken the cub, and Time itself had broken The Master. Her cub is The Master's Wolf, and he is the Wolf's Master. They made each other better, took solace in each other, and the TARDIS was proud. Master/Rose, slight Doctor/Rose. Angstyness followed by fluffiness. K Because I'm a paranoid weirdo.


**A/N: Got an idea for this whilst listening to Corey Gray's cover of The A Team by Ed Sheeran, so yeah.. Exams and stuff are over for now, so I'll probably be updating quicker with everything else done. This is kind of weird to post now, because it goes along with a sequel (that I haven't written yet) to my story Losing Touch (not finished yet), but you don't have to really read either of them to understand what's going on. Kinda angsty, kinda fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, Rose/Master would be freakin' canon. So do you think I own it? Thought not. **

* * *

She stood alone, a few feet to the right of the Millennium Centre water tower, known better to her as one of the entrances to the Torchwood Hub. Rain poured down the sky, dripping over her skin and soaking into her clothes. There is a sound that rises above the rain, however, the sound of the ship she used to call home materializing on the other side of the bay. The box has barely appeared when she feels an incredibly familiar consciousness brush against her mind, but she forces it away.

A hand suddenly squeezes hers from the darkness to her right, and she doesn't have to look to know exactly who it is. He must have come up from the Hub, and she wonders a bit how she didn't notice him, before returning her attentions to across the square. The door to the TARDIS opens, and a the form of a familiar man appears. Realizing it was raining, the man runs for cover, dashing toward the Millennium center. Thanks to the perception filter installed by Jack, the two who stood hand in hand on the sidewalk aren't noticed.

Lightning streaks across the nighttime sky, illuminating everything in bright white light for a second, as she turns to the man beside her. She removes her hand from his, watching something dangerous flash across his features for a second, though he doesn't move. Quickly, she pulls him into a hug, burrowing into his chest as her arms snake around his back. Almost gleefully, he pulls her closer, twining his arms around her as well.

Since she's been outside in the cold longer, the water from her clothing seeps into his, and she shivers slightly, but neither are paying attention to comfort. He's drenched as well within a few seconds, and they're both thoroughly wet, but if they notice, they don't let on. They stay that way for a long time, their bodies melting together and their dark clothing making it difficult to tell where one ends and another begins, until a sound once again rises over the howling of the wind.

Hand in hand once more, they watch the TARDIS disappear once more. Every bit of clothing under his leather jacket is soaked all the way through now, all of it hanging limply over his body, his dirty blonde hair completely plastered to his head. He looks down at her, brown eyes full of deep affection and protectiveness that silently dares anyone to try to take her from him. She looks up at him, strands of her own brown hair clinging to the side of her cheek, and he brushes them backwards some. Thunder rumbles high above them, and she breaks the silence that follows, reaching up stroke her fingers down his cheek.

"Let's go home." He leans down and captures her lips in a chaste kiss, before pulling away, letting a small smile grace his lips.

"Okay."

Hand in hand they walk through Cardiff, paying no heed to the rain that continues to beat down on their head. It isn't too terribly long before they walk into an alleyway, continuing into the darkness until they come across what to others would be an odd sight, but for them is a source of comfort. A black phone box. He leads her in, hands still clasped together. They greet their ship with unspoken 'hello's, before making their path around the console and to their room, that has been moved to the first door they encounter.

She knows that he's not tired, and to be honest she isn't either, so when she comes out of the bathroom to see him laying on the covers of their bed, she's mildly surprised. Without even thinking, she joins him, laying on her side and facing the opposite wall. As soon as she's settled, he moves, somehow without even moving the mattress, to lay on his side. He pulls her into his body, and she cuddles into the warmth. Her back presses into his chest and his arm drapes over her, hand resting just above her stomach, fingers tapping out a beat of four against her skin.

How long they stay like this, neither of them are quite sure, but the quiet is broken by a question he can't contain, though he's not sure he wants to know the answer.

"Why didn't you go with him?" He asks quietly, breathing the words into her ear. She doesn't answer, so he presses a bit more. "You love him." He knows it's true, which is why it makes it so hard to say. She rolls to face him, placing a hand on the middle of his chest to feel both heartbeats.

"I love you more." A smile pushes at his lips as he presses them against hers for a brief second.

"I know." She nuzzles into his neck and he kisses the top of her head. "My Rose.." He murmurs against her hair.

"My Koschei.."

* * *

**So, this is just a one-shot (though once I finish Losing Touch and the sequel, I might just start doing Rose/Master ficlets.) but I really hope you enjoyed the angsty fluffiness. **


End file.
